A life Lesson
by Sparky the Wonder Weasel
Summary: Jazz is mad at Danny, so she makes a wish. But a certin wishing ghost is there. What will happen? Well read and find out. High rating for some violent situations. [Complete]
1. Prologue

A Life Lesson

By Ghost Writer's Assistant

Set after TUE

Rated: R

Prologue

Danny and Jazz have grown a lot closer together since Danny share his secret. But, they are still siblings and get on each others nerves. Danny expresses these feelings openly. Jazz however, keeps it bottled up until she explodes.

It was an average Saturday Morning in the Fenton household. Maddie was cooking breakfast, Jack was trying to work on a ghost invention, Jazz was reading a book and Danny was……sleeping.

"Danny your breakfast is getting cold!" Maddie yelled up to her son.

"Fine" Danny mumbled and rolled out of bed. As he exited his room her crashed into Jazz. "Sorry."

Jazz didn't have time to reply, because Danny's Ghost Sense went off. "Going Ghost" Danny whispered, because his parents where down stairs. Danny Fenton was replaced by Danny Phantom as the two blue rings disappeared.

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost screamed.

"Master of boxes, I know." Danny sighed as he phased through the wall and into Jazz's room.

"Danny get that ghost out of my room!" Jazz yelled. She didn't want the Crate Creep anywhere near her stuff, especially BearBert.

"Jazz it's just the Box Ghost." Danny replied as Jazz entered the room.

"Once I empty you of your worthless pictures, I will add you to my box collection!" The Box Ghost announced to know one in particular as he held a box entitled, "Normal Family Moments".

"Put that down!" Jazz yelled.

"Never, for I am the…" He was cut off by one of Danny's ecto-rays. Jazz's box was sent flying out an open window. She ran to the window and fumed as she saw all of her pictures on the ground. She glared at her brother. 'It's his fault' she told herself as she continued to glare at Danny.

Danny took out the Fenton Thermos. At the time the Box Ghost was crying over the lose of his box. He then noticed the Fenton Thermos.

"You can not hold me in your cylindrical container, for I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" Box Ghost then started to fly around Jazz's room. He crashed into her vanity and broke it. Danny then sucked him into the Thermos.

Jazz blamed her little brother for her broken vanity.

Jack and Maddie were clueless as to what had happened upstairs.

Later that night….

Jack and Maddie went out for a late night ghost hunt, since they heard there was a sighting of Inviso-Bill. Jazz was in her room. Danny was trying to put the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone, when he escaped and phased up to Jazz's room. Danny followed.

"I am the Box Ghost!" Once Jazz heard those words she wanted to kick a puppy. 'Danny…' Jazz thought angry thoughts in her head as she saw Danny phase into her room.

"Eat Fenton Thermos Box Ghost!" Danny yelled, clearly he was the child of Jack and Maddie.

The Box Ghost flew around the room a few times before taking a hostage. BearBert.

"BearBert, No!" Jazz screamed as she saw her beloved childhood toy being manhandled by the Crate Creep. She lunged toward her bear, but missed by several feet vertically.

"I'll get him Jazz." Danny declared as he shot an ecto-ray at the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost squealed like a little school girl and fled. Danny did hit a mark, it was BearBert. BearBert exploded in a million pieces as he was hit.

"No!" Jazz cried as BearBert exploded.

Danny sucked the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, then changed back into human mode. "Jazz….I'm sorry." Danny whispered as he approached his sister.

"Get away Danny!" Jazz snarled. " Sometimes Danny you can be such a pain, a horrible brother!"

"Jazz I'm really sorry." Danny pleaded with his sister.

"Danny….sometimes I wish…..I wish you where never born!" Jazz shouted in a fit of rage, fury, and sadness.

"Jazz…." Danny started but Danny never finished as Desiree materialized in front of him.

Danny's eyes widened with horror. "Take it back Jazz, take it back!" Danny yelled to his sister.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." Desiree shouted. A ghostly aura filled the room.

"Danny….I…." Jazz whispered, but didn't finish as everything went black.

To be Concluded….

Please R&R!


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, computer problems. And I changed my pen name...again. As a bonus I'm posting chapter 1 and 2 together.

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phanom

'…' Thoughts.

Chapter 1

Jazz was woken up by the blaring of her alarm clock. She rolled over and started at the big, red letters which read, 6:30. Jazz groaned and got up. She started at her vanity, and to her surprise, it wasn't broken. BearBert was even sitting on her dresser. 'It must have been a dream.' Jazz told herself and she got dressed and went downstairs.

Her mom was cooking breakfast, but her dad was no where in sight. "I made your favorite." Maddie broke the silence.

Jazz stared at the food that was placed in front of her, Pancakes, eggs, and orange juice. "Orange Juice? Dad's allergic to orange juice." Jazz pointed out as she picked up the glass. Maddie started to tear up. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Jazz you know your father is dead!" Maddie shouted as she ran upstairs in tears.

"What?" Jazz whispered. She slowly rose and wandered over to the living room. On the mantel was a picture of there family. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz. No Danny. Next the picture was the obituary for Jack Fenton.

Jack James Fenton

Died Friday November 22nd in Madison Wisconsin. He was attending his 20th collage reunion when he was attack and murdered by a ghost.

Jack was born in a log cabin. He loved ranch dressing and fudge. He was an avid ghost hunter. He leaves behind a wife, Maddie, and a daughter, Jasmine.

Jazz's jaw dropped as she read this. 'Danny told me how Vlad wanted to kill her dad and steal her mom. Danny said that he had attempted this at the collage reunion but Danny had stopped him.'

Jazz then went for the Family Album. She flipped through it and didn't find a single picture of Danny. It was almost as is he wasn't even born. 'Oh no, it wasn't a dream. I really did wish Danny wasn't born and my wish was granted. No Danny, no Ghost Boy, no one to stop Vlad from killing Dad. What have I done?' Jazz started to wept.

At school...

"Tucker!" Jazz yelled as she approached the Techno-Geek.

"Hi I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley." Tucker scooted closer to Jazz as he tried to hit on her.

"Ew, are you hitting on me?" Jazz was grossed out by the fact that her little brothers best friend was hitting on her. "Tucker, I made a silly wish and know Danny is gone!"

"Who's Danny and who are you?" Tucker was completely confused now.

Jazz slapped herself mentally as she remembered that Danny didn't exist. "Never mind."

Tucker looked on with confusion as the red-head disappeared around the corner.

"That was interesting." Tucker said to himself as he headed off to lunch. He always ate alone. He didn't have any friends. He sometimes hung around with the other geeks, but he rarely did. He also was the prime punching bag for the school bully. Dash.

'What am I going to do? My dad's dead, my brother is gone, and I'm the only one who knows it.' Jazz thought to herself as she was in the library. She was jolted out of her thoughts by several loud bangs.

The bangs where followed by screams. Jazz dropped her book and went to the door. She peeked her head out and saw several bodies on the ground, dead. One looked like Paullina, another like Dash, and the last looked like Star.

Jazz stepped out into the hall. At the end of the corridor was Mr. Lancer, and a girl. A gun was pointed by the student, at Mr. Lancer. The student was Sam.

Chapter 2

The student was Sam.

Jazz was stunned, how could Sam do this? Jazz always knew Sam was a little on the depressed side, but she never knew Sam could do this. Jazz remembered Sam's tenth birthday.

_Flashback_

_'Ding-dong'. Jazz got off the couch and answered the door. There standing in the rain was Sam. She was drenched and her eyes where blood-shot._

_"Sam what's wrong?" Jazz asked. Even at twelve Jazz was nosy._

_"Is Danny here?" Sam choked out._

_"Danny!" Jazz yelled._

_A nine, almost ten, year old boy dashed down the stairs._

_"Sammy! Are you alright?" Danny asked as he approached his friend._

_"They left Danny, they just left for a business trip on my birthday." Sam began to cry._

_"It's ok Sammy, I'll throw you a Birthday party!" Danny announced._

_Sam smiled._

_Danny did what he said. Sam had an awesome Birthday bash with just Danny and Tucker._

_End Flashback_

Jazz was lost in her thoughts. 'Danny was always there to comfort Sam. Wait, Danny doesn't exist, that means he was never there for Sam.' Jazz was brought out of her thoughts by the shouts of Mr. Lancer.

"Miss Fenton, get out of here!" Mr. Lancer shouted as he spotted Jazz just starring off into space in the abandoned hallway.

Jazz then looked as Sam advanced towards Lancer. "Sam!"

Sam turned her head towards Jazz. "Who are you?" Sam demanded.

'Right? She doesn't know who I am.' Jazz gave herself a mental kick in the head. "Sam, I'm a friend. What are you doing?"

"A friend? I have no friends!" Sam shouted as she aimed the gun towards Jazz.

"Sam…..please….put the gun down." Jazz was starting to freak out. This wasn't the Sam she knew, this was the Sam who didn't have friend like Danny. 'Boy Sam's life sucks without Danny.' Jazz told herself as she backed up against some lockers.

Sam eyes never left Jazz's and Sam's finger never left the trigger.

There was a bang, followed by the shattering of glass. Then there was a 'THUD'. A body hit the ground. The person was dead before they hit the tile of the school hallway.

"No!" Jazz shouted as she saw Sam's lifeless body fall to the ground. Then the S.W.A.T. team swarmed the school like a hive of bees. Jazz raced over to Sam and held her in hr arms. 'How could this happen, how.' Jazz began to weep softly.

Mr. Lancer, who was now retuning from the corner where he had been hiding, approached Jazz. "Miss Fenton? We better get you home."

Mr. Lancer drove Jazz home. He felt sorry for the red-headed teen. She had lost her father only a short time ago, now she lost Sam. But he didn't know how, or why she cared for the freshmen. The police said that Sam was a trouble maker, she was disturbed. Her family had her in and out of Mental Institutions and rehab centers. She finally snapped after years of torment from the popular crowd. Why she came after Mr. Lancer? Nobody had a clue, she always got A's in his class. One student said it was because instead of swearing like a normal person he uses books.

Mr. Lancer walked Jazz into her house, where she nearly barfed at the sight, because there sitting next to her mother was Danny's arch enemy, Vlad Masters.

To be concluded…

R&R

GWA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mr. Lancer walked Jazz into her house, where she nearly barfed at the sight, because there sitting next to her mother was Danny's arch enemy, Vlad Masters.

"Vlad?" Jazz stuttered. "What…are…you…doing here?"

"Why hello Jasmine, is everything alright?" Vlad asked when he saw Mr. Lancer standing behind Jazz.

"There was a shooting at the school. I brought Miss Fenton home." Mr. Lancer said, because he could see Jazz was a little uncomfortable talking to Vlad.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie gasped. "Jazz honey are you alright?" Maddie's motherly instincts were kicking into over drive.

"I'm…I…I'm fine. But Mr. Masters, you never did answer my question, what are you doing here?" Jazz was becoming angry, she knew that Vlad had killed Jack. She still couldn't believe her dad was gone, and why was she the only one who remembered Danny? She put that thought in the back of her mind as she focused on her little brothers arch nemesis.

"I was in town and decided I pop in for a visit. I wanted to know if you guys needed any manly help." Vlad smirked. He couldn't believe he actually got ride of the big idiot. He did feel a tiny bit of guilt at his funeral. Maddie was a basket case.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Jazz snapped.

"Jasmine Marie Fenton! That is no way to talk to Vlad!" Maddie was ticked by her daughters comment, even though it was true.

"I'm going to my room." Jazz stated as she walked up the stairs. Before she actually went up them she whispered, so only Vlad could hear, "I know the truth, and I'm watching you!"

Mr. Lancer blinked as Jazz made her way up the stairs. "I better get going….." He trailed off as he went back to his car. 'That was most interesting…..LORD OF THE FLIES! MY CAR!' Mr. Lancer screamed in his head as he saw two flat tires.

All night long Jazz was scheming, or planning, a way to take back her wish. She really missed her little brother.

A small tear rolled down her face as she cuddled BearBert. She had got BearBert many years ago, even before Danny was born.

_Flashback_

_"One day Danny, I will give you my BearBert." A little three year old Jazz shouted will glee as she watched her little brother try to walk. "One day I will pass my BearBert to you, then you will have someone to talk too."_

_Unfortunately for Jazz, BearBert went missing when she was six, she was planning on giving it to Danny for a birthday present._

_BearBert resurfaced when Maddie found him when she was gathering things for there camping trip._

_End Flashback_

"I take it all back Danny……I wish I never yelled at you, it wasn't your fault….it was mine. I wish…." Jazz stopped in mid-sentence. "I know what to do!" She shouted happily as she raced down towards the lab.

She smiled a little as the Fenton Ghost portal opened up. She was greeted by a glowing green light. 'I guess having Vlad coming over and fixing things, like the Ghost Portal, wasn't such a bad thing.'

She got inside the Specter Speeder, which was full of inventions, and took off into the Ghost Zone in search of the ghost that took her brother away.

To be concluded…

Authors Note: Sorry if it's a tad on the short side, I will try to update over the weekend. R&R

GWA


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You guessed it, I still don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 4

'How could she know?' That was the question Vlad had swimming around his head. 'I was so careful, the only explanation is she saw me at my mansion, but why wouldn't she tell her mother? She let me comfort her at the funeral and everything.' Vlad was very confused.

He paced back and forth in the guest room. 'Maybe I should have a nice little chat with her….' Vlad was interrupted by Maddie.

"Vlad, Jazz dinner is ready!" Maddie shouted upstairs.

Vlad sighed and went downstairs.

"Where is Jazz?" Maddie questioned as Vlad took a seat in Jacks spot. Maddie started to frown, so Vlad scotched over to where Danny would have sited if he excited.

Maddie smiled and went upstairs to retrieve her daughter. It was there, on Jazz's pillow, that Maddie found a note.

_Dear Mom,_

_I needed to clear my head, so I went for a walk. I won't be home till late, so please don't wait up._

_Love Jazz_

_P.S. Tell Vlad thanks for fixing the portal_

Maddie didn't know how to take that last part, but she dismissed it and returned to her dinner.

With Jazz…

"Oh great I'm lost!" Jazz stated with sarcasm as she drove the Specter Speeder through the depths of the Ghost Zone. "Maybe I should ask for directions." She said aloud as she approached a floating purple door.

She opened the door of the specter Speeder and knocked on the door. It opened and revealed Kelmper.

"Will you be my friend?" The plump ghost asked.

"Ummm, sure. But first can you tell me where Desiree live?" Jazz replied.

"She lives that way." Kelmper pointed to Jazz's left. "She lives in a big white castle. You want to play hide and go seek my new friend!" Kelmper asked excitedly.

"Sure, you go hide. 1…2…3…" Kelmper disappeared in his lair. "So gullible." Jazz rolled her eyes and took off towards Desiree's castle.

"There it is!" She announced happily as the white castle came in to view.

She got out of the Speeder, she walked up to Desiree's door and rang the door bell.

"Yes?" Desiree asked as she saw Jazz standing on her door step.

"I take it back!" Jazz shouted. "I wish that I never wished that Danny wasn't born!" Jazz said in one breathe.

"Calm down child." Desiree started. "I can't help you."

"What!" Jazz was clearly starting to freak out.

"I can't help you." Desiree repeated.

"Why?" Jazz said in a whisper.

"Because, I don't grant wishes any more." Desiree stated with glee.

"What? Why?" Jazz pouted, Desiree was her only chance.

A male ghost popped up behind Desiree. "This is my husband. Since I finally got my heart's desires, there's no need for me to grant others. And besides I have no clue what your talking about." Then Desiree retreated back into her domain with her husband in tow.

"But…but….what I do know?" Jazz started to cry.

"I may be able to help you/" A mystery voice said.

Jazz spun around and stared at the ghost in that was now in front of her. He had green skin and was wearing silver and black genie cloths.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked.

"An introduction, alright. I am Al. I am a wishing ghost, a genie you may say."

"Ok, I wish I never wished that Danny was never born." Jazz said in a millisecond hoping Al had heard her.

"Sorry I don't work that way. You have to wish it from your heart. We'll be in touch." With that Al disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"My heart, but I do. Don't I?" Jazz said to herself as she got back into the Specter Speeder and took off in the direction she thought was the Fenton Ghost Portal.

To Be concluded…


	5. Chapter 5

remialcsiD: remialcsiD sdrawkcaB yM s'erehT .motnahP ynnaD nwO t'noD I

Chapter 5

It took Jazz several hours to find the Fenton Ghost Portal. She drove the Speeder through the open doors and jumped out. A whole lot of questions were stewing in her head. 'I want my little brother back! I know I do.' 'Who was that ghost anyway, he look familiar?'

Jazz was distracted from her thoughts as she slammed into Vlad on the steps.

"Watch where your going!" Vlad snapped.

"Whatever!" Jazz shouted as she got up.

"We need to have a little chat." Vlad smirked.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to spill the beans." Jazz knew what he wanted to 'chat about'.

Jazz just stood gawking at Jazz. "How? Why?"

Jazz smiled a little. "A friend told me, and I want to have some blackmail." With that Jazz retreated up to her room, leaving a dumbstruck Vlad behind.

As Jazz walked down the hall she stopped at the door that would normally led to Danny's room. Her emotions started to creep out. She ran to her room, and slammed her door. She started to cry.

"It's all my fault, all of this. Because of me several people are dead. I miss my little brother so much." Jazz whispered as she rocked back and forth by her door.

"I take it all back, I really do, I wish none of this ever happened….." Jazz fell into a dreamless sleep. As Jazz fell asleep she could have sworn she heard the words 'So you have wished it, so shall it be.'

"Jazz honey wake up." Maddie softly shook her daughter awake.

"I don't wanna." Jazz groaned.

"Come on Jazzypants, I want to show you my new invention." Jazz's eye's popped open. She turned and faced the source of the voice, it was her dad.

"Dad!" Jazz squealed. She leap up from her bed and wrapped her arms around her huge father.

"Morning to you too sweetheart." Jack announced happily.

'Wait if dad's here, does that mean Danny is too?' Jazz questioned inside her head.

She raced into the hall and saw a stickered door. "Danny!" she yelled.

She almost broke Danny's door of the hinges as she burst into Danny's room. It was back to normal and there in his bed was a sleeping Danny.

Jazz jumped on his bed and he fell off.

"Hey!" Danny mumbled.

Jazz just wrapped her arms around her little brother. "I'm sorry Danny." Jazz whispered.

Danny returned the hug.

Outside Danny's window where two ghosts…

To be concluded…

R&R

For possible update dates go to my homepage

**GWA**


	6. Epilouge

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, man I wish I did...

"I hate you!" A teenager girl shouted.

"Sure." A teenage boy replied.

"You drive me crazy! Sometimes I wish you where never born!" The girl shouted.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" The boy's words where layered with sarcasm.

He left the room and joined his father, they where going hunting. Two left and only one returned.

"Where's Al?" The girl asked her father as he returned home.

Her father had tears in his eyes. "Desi, we where attacked by animals. Your brother…..didn't….make it. Desiree are you alright?"

"No, your lying!" Desiree shouted as she ran to her room.

'This can't be happening…it just can't. The last words I said to him were 'I wish he was never born.' Desiree began to cry.

"I vow to never let this happen to anyone else" Two people said together. One was human, and one was ghost.

* * *

Outside Danny's window where two ghosts…

"Well sis, we taught another one a life lesson." Al smiled.

Desiree returned the smile. "Again Al, I'm so sorry."

"I forgave you sis, the moment you said the words. Are you ready to go and teach more lessons in life to others?" Al asked.

"You bet." With that the two spectral bines disappeared. They went off to find others that needed to be taught a lesson.

"Danny I wish I we had never had that fight, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, I just was angry. Can you ever forgive me?" Jazz looked at her brother with pleading eyes.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be…"

Concluded.

A special thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed to this fanfiction. I really enjoyed writing it. If the last few chapters seem to be a little…..odd….that's because I wasn't sure how exactly to write it.


End file.
